Shall We Part
by Kiyo
Summary: Summary Kikyo decides to forgive Inu Yasha. She comes back to the village, and wants to live a normal life with Inu Yasha. Kagome thinking InuYasha doesn't need her anymore ran away. Then something big happens to her. Can InuYasha tell Kagome his feelings
1. She's Back

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha…  
  
  
Shall We Part…  
  
  
Chapter one:  
  
She's Back  
  
**********  
  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaeda were inside the hut when they heard shouts of joy coming from outside, "Kikyo you came back!" "Why we missed you so my lady!" "I am happy you are back my priestess!"  
  
When Inu Yasha heard the name that they spoken of he went into silence. He stood up when he noticed a figure shape walked into the hut. "Inu Yasha…"  
He heard Kikyo said, her voice wasn't cold this time, but sounded with delight.  
  
"Kikyo," was all Inu Yasha could say while staring at her. He couldn't believe it, he was standing a few inches from Kikyo, and yet she didn't do anything to him. "Now's your chance, why don't you try to pin me back on to Goshinboku!"  
  
"Why would I do that, Inu Yasha?" Kikyo said as a smile appeared on her face. "Inu Yasha…I decided to spare your life…"  
  
"Huh…but why?"  
  
" 'Cause now I want to start over… from the beginning… and be with you."  
  
Inu Yasha gasped, as Kagome just stood there with her jaw open.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
  
  
  
"Kikyo, what does she want. And why did she told Inu Yasha to go outside with her…'of course they needed privacy'…but then why do I get the feeling, that Inu Yasha is going to be taken… away from me…" Kagome thought to herself.   
  
Inu Yasha and Kikyo came back from outside. "Everyone, Inu Yasha and I have something to say…"  
  
"You're pregnant!" shouted Miroku.  
  
[ SMACK]  
"What Sango, I was only kidding!" Miroku cried out while scratching the bump on his head. Miroku shut up, when he noticed Kikyo was giving the 'I'm going to kill you, if you interrupt me one more time' look.   
  
"We should all sit down, first." Kaeda said.  
  
"So what's the big news?" Shippo asked, getting bored already. He always hated listening to adult talks that seems boring.  
  
"As I was saying!" Kikyo began to get angry, she always hated when she was cut off or interrupted. "Inu Yasha and I are going…to be marry!"   
  
"What!?" was all Shippo and Sango could say.  
  
"When?" was Miroku's question.  
  
"Congratulations!" replied Kaeda, 'at least Kikyo would stop trying to kill Inu Yasha now'   
  
Everyone was shocked, but at time same time was happy for the two, except Kagome.  
Kagome didn't say anything, except just stared with wide-open eyes. She couldn't believe it. Now what will she do? Inu Yasha has been taken away from her…completely…  
  
...................................................  
  
  
Will Inu Yasha realize Kagome feelings? Can he tell her how he feels? Read on…^_^ {Next Chapter: Going Home}  



	2. Going Home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha…  
  
Shall We Part…  
  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Going Home  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Kagome was still in a daze after what she had heard.  
  
Kagome, Kagome?  
  
She heard a voice calling her name. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes? why what happen?"  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha and Kikyo are still waiting for a replied. You know about their marriage and stuff." Sango told her.  
  
"Oh, their marriage! Sorry bout that! Well Congratulations!" Kagome shouted trying to sound excited, "when is it?"  
  
"I, uh..." Inu Yasha was about to answer when he was cut off.  
  
"Tomorrow!" shouted Kikyo excitedly.  
  
"But, why so soon?" Inu Yasha asked confusedly.  
  
"Oh, dear! I know you think we should kill Naraku first, but if we married then we won't be apart. Right!" Kikyo answered sweetly.  
  
"I'm sorry... But I can't come." Kagome said while looking down at her knee. 'If I look up and see Inu Yasha's face. I would only start to cry, and I don't want him to feel sorry for me. I, I have to forget about him...now.'  
  
"What do you mean you can't come?" asked Sango and Shippo.  
  
"W-Well, you see…" Kagome stammered for a while, "I have this uncle of mine. We are really close… and he's like a father to me. He just past away two days ago…" Tears began to roll down her checks. She knew she was lying, but the thought of losing Inu Yasha was too much for her to bear. "And tomorrow is his funeral… mom says I have to be there and…" She broke down and started to cry. She couldn't hold it in anymore, but why was she crying for Inu Yasha? After all… he has Kikyo…  
  
Inu Yasha Pov  
I stood there…watching her cry. I wanted to go over there and hug her… to make all this pain and suffering be gone for her. Then I noticed Kikyo. She grabbed my left arm and pulled on it. So instead I just stood there dumbly watching as more tears came down Kagome's eyes.  
  
"There, there Kagome… I know its been hard on you. I know how it feels to lose a love one." Sango told her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Then this leaves us one choice, Inu Yasha. You have to reschedule your marriage." Miroku said.  
  
"I…agreed." Inu Yasha answered. He didn't want to do the wedding without Kagome because if it weren't for her…he would be lost right now…  
  
"B-but," Kikyo pleaded trying to think of an excuse. "We can't do that!"  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha asked calmly.  
  
"Because… I don't want our wedding to be cancel. All because of her!" Kikyo yelled, pointing to Kagome.  
  
"If Kagome doesn't come…then I won't come either!" Shippo declared, while folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Inu Yasha could understood why Shippo won't come, but still try to make an excuse to reschedule the marriage. "See Kikyo, that makes two of my friends."   
  
"But that's only two, hon." Kikyo pleaded more.  
  
  
Kagome Pov   
A friend. That was all I am to Inu Yasha. No, just one of Kikyo's replacements. I understand now… How could I forget… I'm just his shard detector. I didn't mean anything to him.   
"Please don't cancel it because of me." I tried to sound happy, but Inu Yasha knew I was faking it.  
"I mean it a wedding! Besides Inu Yasha you might never have a chance like this again." I chuckled a little so Inu Yasha would stop doing his, 'Kagome what's wrong' eyes look.  
  
"See sweetie it's settle then." Kikyo smiled happily.  
  
Inu Yasha just gave a nod. As he looked back to Kagome when he noticed she wasn't there.  
  
Kagome had already sneaked outside. She didn't want anyone to know, especially Inu Yasha. Kagome then ran as fast as she could to the well. But as she did her eyes became waterier again. "Forgive me everyone! For leaving you like this!"  



	3. Confessions and Goodbyes

Shall We Part…

Chapter 3:

Confessions and Goodbyes…

(Inu Pov)

I looked at the door. Why did Kagome leave like that? I looked at Miroku who nodded. I knew he was trying to tell me, 'this is the time to go check on Kagome' I looked over to Kikyo who was still talking to Kaeda and making plans about the wedding. Then I sneaked out of the hut.

When Kagome was far enough a way from the village she started to slow down, then decided to walk. Before she knew it she was at Goshinboku. "This is the tree… the tree that InuYasha was sealed up. And the first time I met InuYasha…" Kagome stared at it for awhile, until she heard footsteps sounded like they are coming closer.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted.

(Kag Pov)

Why? Why did he have to come? I… I didn't want to see him, again. I just wanted to forget… for get about InuYasha… And yet…

"Kagome, where the hell do you think your going?"

"I…umm…" her voice trilled off.

"Come on lets go back! It's getting pretty late!"

"InuYasha… w-why do you need me here? I mean since you already got Kikyo…"

InuYasha stood there in silence. "Kagome? What the hell are you yapping about? You know you're the only one who can find the jewel shard. And I've got to protect you at all cost."

"Is that it…"

"…" Inu just stare at her.

"Is that all I'm good for?" 

"Kagome…I'm so sor-" InuYasha stopped abruptly when he noticed Kagome. 

'No I don't want to hear you say it…' Kagome thought. "InuYasha!" She ran and hugged him. "I love you… don't you understand…"

"Kagome…I-" InuYasha stopped when he felt her warm lips pressed against his. With no reaction, what so ever. InuYasha just stood with his eyes wide open.

Kagome finally parted her lips form his. "Goodbye… my beloved…" She whispered into his ears. 

Kagome pushed him down and use her command. She then ran off. InuYasha was down on his stomach. Making no reaction, all he could remember is Kagome warm lips against his.

As Kagome was running threw the woods, a stray arrow came out of no where. "Ugh…Inu…Yasha…"

End of Chapter 3

Next Chapter: A New Beginning with Koga…


	4. A New Beginning with Koga

Disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha!  
  


****

Shall We Part...  
  
**Chapter 4**  
A New Beginning with Koga  
  


It was morning and the sun was bright as usual."Koga! Hey wait up!" Ginta shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" Koga yelled, "this scent...smells so familiar..."  
  
"Whats up boss?" Hakkaku asked.  
  
"Kagome!" Koga rushed towards her scent.  
  
He saw an unconcious Kagome lying there. "Kagome! Wake Up! C'mon wake up!" Koga shouted.  
  
"Hey boss, look!" Ginta exclaimed.  
  
"Blood...lots too! That dog-crap is gonna pay!" Koga yelled furiously, "how can he let this happen to her! Ginta, Hakkaku, lets go!"  
  
"Hai!" they both replied.  
  
Koga took Kagome in his arms and they were off.  
  
***************  
  
"InuYasha!" Shippo yelled, "where is Kagome? Didn't you went and go get her?!"  
  
"Shut up! You talk to much!" was all InuYasha replied. "I'm going for a walk!"  
  
InuYasha walked down the path towards the well. He looks down the well 'Kagome must have return home...' InuYasha thought, 'As long as Kagome and I are apart...She won't have to suffer anymore...'  
  
  
*****************  
  
"Ugh...w-where am I?" Kagome asked.  
  
"So your finally awake? Hey can you here me now?  
  
Kagome woked immediately, "Huh?" She looks around and noticed Ayame. "A-Ayame, what happened to me?"  
  
"Well first, I think you should lay down and rest. You losted a lot of blood." Ayame replied.  
  
"Blood?" Kagome was confused.  
  
"Yeah and you were out for a week! Thank god Koga find you when he did. Or you would have been dead meat by now."  
  
"That's enough Ayame!" Koga walked in and sat next to Kagome. "Kagome are you hurt? Are you in any pain?"  
  
"Uh...Koga. Thank you for saving me." Kagome replied.  
  
"What happen to you? Tell me, what did muttface do to you?" Koga asked trying to be calm.  
  
"I-InuYasha?"  
  
"When Koga found you, he found this in your shoulder." Ayame helded up an arrow.  
  
"An arrow?" Kagome said.   
  
"It seemed the person who shot this arrow was trying to aim for your heart." Ayame explained.  
  
'No is someone after me?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome! I will protect you with my life! Whoever shot that arrow, I will hunt them down. After I'm done with that! I will go kill InuTrasha! For putting you in such danger!" Koga yelled, and left the hut.  
  
*****************  
  
InuYasha is still looking down the well...  
[Flashback]  
"InuYasha...I love you...don't you understand!"   
Kagome kisses InuYasha.  
"Goodbye...my beloved..."  
[End Flashback]  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry..." InuYasha said, "though I know you love me...I can't forget Kikyo..." Then InuYasha left.  
  
*********************  
  
'InuYasha...I wonder if he's worried about me...' Kagome thought, "Ummm...Ayame. Do you think I can go out for a bit?"  
  
"Out?! I guess...but be back before nightfall." Ayame replied.  
  
"Yes, I will. And thank you again." Kagome said, and then left.  
  
Koga came in. "Kagome! I'm Back!" He looks around and didn't see Kagome but a sleeping Ayame. "Ayame wake up! Kagome is gone!"  
  
Ayame yawns..."She went out! For your information."  
  
Koga then rushed out the door. "For once, I wish he'd go and do that for me." Ayame said.  
  
*******************  
  
"You sure he's okay Miroku? He looks pretty down to me." Sango asked.  
  
"He'll be fine... he just need some time to think." Miroku replied. "Lets leave him alone for a well."  
  
"Oh, okay." said Sango.  
  
They both went back into the hut. While InuYasha was still sulking on a tree.  
  
************************  
  
"There's a nice view." Kagome said, and went to sat down on the grass.  
  
"Kagome!" Koga was shouting everywhere. "Where are you!" Then he spotted her sitting down.  
  
"Huh? Koga. What are you doing out this late?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Looking for you of course." Koga replied.  
"So what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Just looking at the stars...I wonder if InuYasha is looking at it too?" Kagome just blurted out.  
  
"Aren't you over him?" Koga asked.  
  
Kagome suddenly became quite. "Hey what's wro-" Koga stopped when he notice some tears falling out of Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I'm so foolish... And all this time I wanted to forget... forget about InuYasha. When I finally realized how much I love him." Kagome said sadly.  
  
Koga was so shocked by her words.  
  
"And all this time... I wanted to see him! I wanted to see InuYasha once more. I want to be with him..." Kagome bursted into tears.  
  
"K-kagome???" Koga couldn't believe it. 'Kagome is actually crying for that muttface?' He thought.   
  
(Koga Pov)  
I thought to myself. How can a dumbass like InuYasha hurt her this much. No I will never forgive him for this! If I could I would like to help Kagome. And heal all the wounds in her heart, that, that muttface has cause her. So I did the only thing I could think off...  
  
"Kagome..." Koga whispered softly.  
Kagome looked up. "I don't want to see you cry ever again..." Slowly his hand rose and with gentleness he touched her cheek. Then his hand tilted her head just slighty, his thumb under her chin. And he slowly pressed his lips against her.  
  
'No! InuYasha!' Kagome thought. Flashback of her and InuYasha went threw her mind. Her eyes were opened wide. She couldn't believe what just happen. Then more tears began to roll down her checks. "Kagome?" Koga asked confusedly.  
  
"I-I can't stop...I don't know why? But I can't stop crying..." Kagome said. "Please Koga! Leave me Alone!"  
  
Koga didn't say anything and left.  
  
"Oh InuYasha! Why aren't you here with me!" Kagome fell to her knees and broke into tears.  
  
*********************  
  
InuYasha looked up into the night sky. "Kagome..." He whispered.  
  
***********************  
  
Finally I finished chapter 4. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review if you can! Thanks for reading.  
  
Next chapter:  
You were my destiny...  



	5. Remember Our Love in the Past

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha…

****

A/N: I should at least say this…People are confuse and keep asking me what kind of fic is this. I'm sorry I should have put it with the summary. Just so you know this is an INU/KAG fic… There I've wrote it. So hopefully you guys won't be confuse anymore, okay. With out farther a do… I give you chapter 5 of my fic….Please enjoy…

Shall We Part…

Chapter 5:

Remembering Our Love in the Past

************************

"Oh Koga, you didn't have to walk me here," Kagome said.

"No, it's the least I can do since dog-crap isn't here," Koga replied.

"So thank you," Kagome smiled.

"…Uh…sure anytime…" Koga answered blushing.

They stood there at the well, smiling at each other. Koga then sensed an arrow. It came from out of no where. 

"Kagome…Look out!!!" He ran in front of Kagome, which made the arrow hit him instead.

"No! Koga!!!" Kagome screamed.

************************

"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha shouted.

"Ah!" Shippo screamed, "What'd you do that for? Screaming Kagome's name like that? Now you will give me nightmares for weeks."

"It…was all a dream," he whispered to himself. "Damn…I need to get her out of my mind." He got up and walked out of the hut.

"See, I told you Miroku," Sango exclaimed, "he's not one bit happy."

"Odd…" was all Miroku replied. He walked over to InuYasha, who was sitting down sighing. 

"Hey InuYasha, why so down? Is it because Kagome dump your sorry ass?"

"Why you! Kagome did not dump me!!!"

"Oh my god! There she is…" Miroku joked.

InuYasha turned around quickly, "Where? Where?"

"When a man is lost without a women?" Miroku expressed. He grabs Sango's hands, "My dear sweet Sango… this is what will happen to me if you every leave me."

'Now's my chance…' Miroku thought, then grabbed Sango's butt. 

Her face turned bight red. "Miroku! You big PERV!!!" She slapped him so hard that he went flying through the air.

'It was worth the pain,' Miroku thought.

******************

"Koga!" Kagome shouted over and over.

"Ka…go…me… please… don't worry… I'll be fine…" He gave her a weak smile and fainted.

"I have to get him somewhere safe. But where?" Kagome thought, "Kaeda! Hang on Koga…"

…………………

"Kaeda…" Kagome said breathlessly.

Kaeda walked out of the hut, "Oh my! Kagome!"

"P-please help… Koga…" then she faints.

******************************

"InuYasha, why do you look so unhappy?" Kikyo asked, "You don't like being with me?"

"Huh? Oh, its nothing." he sigh sadly.

"Tell me, where is that Kagome girl?"

"I dunno…"

"I see… then I shall go now. They are calling me…"

"They?" he asked confusedly. 

"Soul collectors… if I don't gather some more soon… who knows what will happen to me…" 

"Oh!"

"Are you happy being with me InuYasha? Even though I am of the dead…"

He looked up to see her face. 

"K-kikyo… I would never change anything about you. Even if your body is made out of clay, your soul remains the same." He stood up, then walked over to her and embrace her in his arms. "It doesn't matter if you are of the dead, because my feelings for you will never change no matter what!"

"InuYasha…" Kikyo gasped, "I thank you… my love." And returned the hug.

************************

Did you guys like it, Kikyo fans? I hope so. Well leave me a review so I know if my time writing this fic is worth it! Thanks again, for reading! 

Next Chapter: Kagome's Lost Soul… 


	6. Unexpected

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!

A/N: Once again I have to tell you that this is a INU/KAG FIC!!! It is not a Inu/kikyo fic! Okay! Got that? Well Kikyo just have to be in this fic. Nope can't leave her out. Okay! I'm not a Kikyo fan! I do not hate nor like her. The reason I put her in this fic is because she has a reason in this story!

Shall We Part

Chapter 6:

Unexpected 

********************

"Hey Kagome, you okay?"

"Huh…" Kagome awoke when she hears her friends calling her name.

"Shippo, Sango, Miroku!" she yelled excitedly.

"Oh Kagome!!!" Shippo ran and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry to have worried you guys."

"That's okay Kagome." Sango replied.

"Besides, the one you should be more worried about is InuYasha. For some reason he's been pretty depress lately." Miroku said.

"Kagome, are you going to make up with him?" Shippo asked.

"Well… um…. I…" Kagome didn't know what to do or say.

"Ugh… Kagome?" 

"Koga! Are you okay now?" Kagome rush to his side.

"Yeah…"

"I'm so sorry Koga! Y-you got hurt because of me and…"

"Heh… don't you remember… I said that… I will always protect… you… Even from mutt-face."

"Oh, Koga!" 

Everyone in the room was silence. They all looked at Kagome with a puzzle face.

Koga went back to sleep.

"So… that means your over InuYasha?" Shippo asked.

"Why should I care about a mutt like him!" She then walked out of the hut.

************************

Kagome then took the road that leads to the well. There she froze, when she saw InuYasha and Kikyo, walking towards her.

'Oh no! It's InuYasha. What should I do? My-my legs won't move. If I don't go soon, he'll see me. And yet, after all this time I wanted to see him.' Kagome thought to herself.

InuYasha looked up and saw Kagome ahead. 'Kagome!' he thought, 'I'm so glad your safe.'

Kagome stared into his eyes, without blanking. She then called out his name, "InuYasha…" 

InuYasha did the one thing he would regret for the rest of his life. He ignored and walked pass her.

Kagome couldn't believe it, "After all of this time, I wanted to see him. I wanted to be by his side again. And now… I know, I have no room in his heart…" 

As they were far away, InuYasha could smell the tears that rolled down Kagome checks.

"Kagome… I'm sorry…" he whispered.

*********************************

So how did you guys like it??? Let me know by leaving me a review! Okay, I know this chapter was very short, but stay toon for the next one. Which is going to be very long!!! I don't know when I will be finishing typing the next one since tomorrow I have school. But it should be done either to night or tomorrow!

Next Chapter: Kagome's Lost Soul


	7. Kidnapped

Disclaimer! InuYasha does not belong to me!!!

A/N: Well I know the last chapter was short. But I hope you guys will enjoy this one. And just wanted to say THANK YOU for THE GREAT REVIEWS!!! Enjoy!

Shall We Part

Chapter 7:

Kidnapped 

************

"So, I'm gonna take Koga back and then I'll be out of your lives forever!" Kagome said sadly.

"No you can't leave Kagome!" Shippo began to cry.

"Don't worry. I will come back and visit you once and awhile." she tried to sound happy.

Shippo just nodded, then busted into tears.

"But did you go make up with InuYasha first?" Sango asked.

"Oh…. InuYasha… I…"

"That's alright Kagome. We'll tell him." Miroku said.

"Thank you…Everyone…" she and Koga then left.

*************

Koga walked Kagome to the well. "So, is this goodbye?" 

"No…I'll come back and visit… I promise." she gave him a weak smile.

Then out of no where came Ginta and Hakkaku running in. 

"Boss we got trouble!" Hakkaku exclaimed.

"Demons have attacked or tribe!" Ginta cry out. 

"Kagome go back to your own time and…"

"No! I won't! I will help you guys fight!" she demanded.

"But… she's a woman boss." Hakkaku said.

"No! I won't run away! You helped me, and now it's time for me to help you."

"Come on then, Kagome lets go!" He picked her up in his arm and ran to help his tribe.

**************

InuYasha came back and heard Shippo crying.

"Whaaaa!!!" 

"What the hell is wrong with him!" InuYasha asked.

"It's all your fault!!!" Shippo got so mad that he hit InuYasha on the head with mushrooms.

"Why YOU! You got a problem!" He grabbed Shippo and was about to hit him when Miroku stopped him.

"Let him go InuYasha." Miroku demanded.

"Huh? Hey, what's everyone problem?" 

"It's about Kagome…" Sango said calmly.

By hearing her name Shippo began to weep again.

"Why? What happen to her? Tell me!"

"…She went back… back to her own time…" Miroku said.

*********************

Kagome, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku got back to the wolf's den. They saw Ayame trying to hold the demon off. Koga let go of Kagome and ran to help Ayame. 

"Ayame, you okay!" he shouted.

"K-koga!" she was delighted to see him.

"I'll take care of him. You go protect Kagome!" 

"Okay," she followed her orders and ran to where Kagome and them were.

*************************

After the tribe killed most of the demons, Naraku appeared. 

"I see, so my plan worked perfectly."

"N-naraku…" Kagome shouted.

"Woman… I have come for you…" 

"We must protect Kagome at all cost!" Ayame shouted.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!!! Weak pathetic wolf demons. Get out of the way!" 

He blasted the three away, except for Kagome.

"NO…INUYASHA!!!" Her voice echo through out the woods, as she called for her beloved.

***************

Well that's it for this chapter. Did you guys like it? I know I said it was going to be long, but then I decided to make it into 2 chapters. So stay toon for the next one! And also please leave me a review! Thanks!!!

Next Chapter:

Kagome's Lost Soul


	8. Kagome’s Lost Soul

Disclaimer! InuYasha does not belong to me!!!

A/N: Okay everyone. This is the last chapter for tonight. I hoped you guys enjoyed the fic and please come back tomorrow and read the next chapter.^_^ Thanks to you guys I was able to write this fic so this chapter goes out to you people!!!

Shall We Part

Chapter 8:

Kagome's Lost Soul

**********************

Ginta and Hakkaku caming running into the hut. 

"InuYasha! Kagome have been abducted by Naraku!" Ginta yelled.

"What did you say?" InuYasha shouted, "Didn't Kagome return home?"

"Well… Koga told her to but…" Hakkaku said.

"Koga! She was with that Wolf!" 

"Didn't you know that already?" Hakkaku asked.

"Well… how was I suppose to know!" 

"Enough!" Sango came in. "We must go rescue Kagome."

"I'm not going anywhere, until you guys tell me what happen to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

So Ginta started off by telling him…

"After we found Kagome and Koga. They came back with us to the den. Koga went off and fight the big ass demon that Naraku sent. Pretty much everyone in our tribe was wounded. Only me, Hakkaku, and Ayame were the only who still has some strength left. We would guard her, even if it cost us our lives. But then Naraku told us that if Kagome goes with him, then he would spare the lives of our tribe. Kagome didn't want everyone to be kill because of her. So she gave her self up. Her last words were, _Go get InuYasha…_

"And now here we are," Hakkaku said. 

"Damn it! What the hell does Naraku want with Kagome!" InuYasha shouted furious, "I'm going!"

"But aren't you going to think of a plan first?" Miroku asked.

"I can't just sit my ass around, knowing Kagome been kidnap! Just watch, I'll go get her back! Before wolf boy does." Inuyasha then ran out the door. 'Kagome, just wait for now! I'm coming,,,'

***************

"Ugh… where am I?" Kagome thought.

"So you finally woken, I see."

"Huh? Who said that?" 

A figure approached her. 

"N-naraku! What do you want with me?"

"You will be the one who's going to do all my dirty work for me." Naraku laughed.

"Kana… come here!" he demanded, "Shall we see what's the darkness in your heart?

"What do you mean?"

"Every person has one, even a priestess like you."

"Darkness, in my heart?" Kagome turned around when she noticed the scenario

had changed. "Where am I?" she walked towards the path. "InuYasha??? Kikyo???"

She starts seeing these images of InuYasha and Kikyo…

"The only one who can protect you, from Naraku is me!" Inuyasha forced Kikyo into a hug.

"Kikyo… I never stop thinking about you… Not even for an instance!"

"Kikyo… I truly loved you…"

"Don't you see now! InuYasha never loved you. The only reason he wanted you around was because you reminded him of Kikyo!" Naraku appeared.

Kagome noticed that they were still in the castle. Naraku walked forward to Kagome. "Everytime InuYasha looks into your eyes, he sees Kikyo… not you."

"Why are you doing this! What do you want with InuYasha and Kikyo! Why can't you just leave them alone!" Kagome shouted.

"Humph! That must be the only reason why he protects you. You see, Inuyasha only have space for one person in his heart. And that space is for Kikyo."

"Stop it!" she shouted again.

"You can't denial it. It's the truth."

[Kagome thoughts]

I knew… I knew from the first moment we met. He only sees me as Kikyo, but still… I wanted to be by his side. I didn't know what I can do to help him. I thought that if I'm with him, I can heal the wounds in his heart. I know that I don't have a room in his heart. But I still hope… I hope that one day, he will finally notice me. Not as Kikyo, but as me…

"Ha, ha, ha!" Naraku laughed. "Kana, her soul is weaken. Use your mirror."

"Yes my lord." Kana replied.

She used the mirror and sucked Kagome's soul. Kagome began to become weak, and then she collapsed to the ground.

"Now, how will it feel, InuYasha! To be killed again, by your beloved." Naraku laughed out loud.

[Kagome's Mind]

InuYasha! I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop him. I was to weak…

*********************

"Kagome, Hang on! I'm coming!" InuYasha shouted.

************************************

Okay finally I'm done with chapter 8! It is 3 pages long! I hope you guys are happy! Well I gotta go now! But stay toon for tomorrow chapter! Leave me a review! It will make me very happy! Thanks!!!

Next Chapter:

A Broken Heart


	9. A Broken Heart

Disclaimer! InuYasha doesn't belong to me!!!

A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews! You don't know how much it means to me. Oh, don't know if you guys are thinking the story is getting boring so far. So PLEASE TELL ME! So I can fix it! Thanks!

Shall We Part

Chapter 9

A Broken Heart…

***********************

"My lord, I have finish sucking her soul." Kana said.

"Here!" Naraku threw her a shard, "Put this in her, it will be much easier to control her body."

"Yes sire."

"Humph, shall we test our new puppet? A soulless pathetic human. How can InuYasha even stand protecting her?"

He then teleport Kagome to a spring, where she awaits for InuYasha.

*****************

InuYasha was running through the woods. He then stopped, when he caught a smell of Kagome's scent. "Kagome is close by…"

He ran to the spring and saw Kagome sitting there alone.

"K-kagome…"

Kagome turned around, "InuYasha…" she stood up, then ran to hug him. 

InuYasha just stood there, stunned.

"Oh, InuYasha!!!" she cried, "I was so scared!"

"Kagome… I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I… I won't ever leave you alone again!" He then returned the hug, holding her tightly in his arms.

……………

"Now is your chance! Kill Him!!!" Naraku demanded.

……………

An arrow appeared in Kagome's hand. 

"Inu… Yasha…" she whispered.

"Huh? Kagome what's wrong?"

"InuYasha," she called out again, "die!!!" She stabs him in the back.

The arrow pierce right through his body.

"Ugh…" InuYasha jumps a step backward. "Ka…gome… why?" He then falls to his knee.

…………

"Now finish him off!" Naraku ordered.

…………

The arrow transform into a bow. She aims it at InuYasha, but is unable to shoot. 

…………

"Kill him!" Naraku commanded.

…………

"I…can't…" Kagome said, then drop the bow to the ground.

InuYasha looks up and realize that Kagome is trying to get a hold of herself. 

"Kagome. It's me, InuYasha…" he slowly walks up to her.

"No! InuYasha, stay back!" she shouted, "If you come any closer… then who knows what will happen to you…"

Naraku couldn't take it anymore! He teleports himself to where they are at. Since he was invisible, InuYasha couldn't see him. He then went into Kagome's body.

He is now controlling Kagome.

She picks up the bow from the ground and aimed it at InuYasha. She lets go of the arrow, which went straight and hit him. 

"InuYasha!!!" Kagome yelled, as tears came out of her eyes.

InuYasha flew a couple of steps backward, but then still got up. He then got a smell of Naraku's scent. 'That fucken bastard Naraku is gonna pay!' He sense for him but couldn't see him anywhere. As he looks back at Kagome, he gets shot by another one of her arrows. 

"Ha, ha, ha!!! Are you enjoying this InuYasha?" Kagome and Naraku's voice. "I promise you this next blow, shall send you into pieces."

"N-naraku!" 

"Die you lowlife hanyou!" then she shot another arrow. 

Out of nowhere Koga appeared. He sees InuYasha on his knees and wounded. Koga got InuYasha in time and out of the way. Before the arrow hit them.

"You bitch Naraku! Show yourself!" Koga shouted furiously. 

"Ha, ha, ha!!! I guess your life is spare this time InuYasha…" and Kagome disappeared.

****************

"Ugh…" InuYasha awoken with wounds over his body.

"Mutt - face!!! Tell me what happen to Kagome!!!" Koga demanded.

"Kagome…" he whispered, "That fucken bastard Naraku has her in his control!"

"What!" Koga couldn't believe it either.

……………..

'At that time…

[Flashback]

She ran and hugged him. "I love you… don't you understand…"

[Ends Flashback]

If only I could have told her. Told her that I loved her too. Told her that I wanted to be by her side.

If only I could have told her… It wouldn't have ended up like this. Why, why didn't I noticed this before. That I loved her, I loved Kagome. Why have I only realize this?' InuYasha thought.

****************

Well that's it for this chapter. I know I suck at explaining the battle thingy. But I hope you guys could at least imagine it. Well then stay toon for my next chapter! Well leave me a review and tell me your thoughts and ideas! Love ya all!

Next Chapter:

Showdown at Naraku's Castle 


	10. Showdown at Naraku's Castle

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Since ya can't wait, here's chapter 10 of Shall We Part! Enjoy! And leave me a review!!!

Shall We Part

Chapter 10

Showdown At Naraku's Castle

*******************

"So, we're finally here," Sango said.

"You scared?" Miroku asked.

"You gotta be kidding me," she replied.

"Let's go!" InuYasha shouted.

All of them plus Koga rushed in.

******************

Naraku appeared before them. 

"Ha, ha, ha!!!" he laughed, "So you made it here at last! InuYasha, if you want to see your precious woman, better stay alive!" He sent demons after them, then disappeared.

"InuYasha! Go find Kagome!" Sango shouted, "Leave these demons to us!"

"Okay!" InuYasha and Shippo went to look for Kagome.

Koga fought off some demons and then went after them.

****************

"Ha, ha, ha!" Naraku laughed, "Just can't wait to die!"

****************

"Damn it! Which room!" InuYasha shouted.

"Can't you smell Kagome's scent?" Shippo asked.

"I would've found her by now, if it was that easy!" 

"Why can't you?" he asked again.

"Damn would you shut up!" InuYasha snapped.

"Geeze, I was only asking…"

*****************

"There! That's all of them!" Miroku yelled to Sango.

"Lets go catch up with InuYasha and Shippo." Sango said.

******************

"Kagura, Kana, Kohaku! It's your turn now!" Naraku said, "Kill them!"

"Yes sire!" they all replied then left.

"You will be the finally act." Naraku said to Kagome.

*******************

InuYasha, Shippo, and Koga stopped when they saw a figure appear before them.

"I have been waiting for you," Kagura said, "Let's end this quickly, shall we!"

InuYasha begins to draw out Tetsusaiga. Koga stopped him, "InuYasha! Leave this bitch to me! I will make her pay for killing my comrades!"

InuYasha just stare at him, looking confused. 

" Go get Kagome!" Koga shouted, 'Besides… you're the one that she wants.'

"Okay…" Inu and Shippo then left.

Koga rushed to attack Kagura.

"Humph! Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura shouted.

"That trick again!" Koga dodged it. When he got close enough to Kagura, he punched her in the face. She then flew to the ground. 

********************

"Sango, look up ahead!" Miroku shouted.

Sango then stopped, "K-kohaku…"

"And Kana," added Miroku.

Sango paid no attention to Miroku, but stood there looking at her younger brother. Before she knew it Kohaku attacked her with his weapon. But luckily Miroku saves her just in time. 

"Miroku!" Sango shouted, "Your arm, it's bleeding."

"I-I'm okay…"

"I have seen enough!" Kana shouted, she starts to fire blasts at them.

The blast came from all sides,. There was no where to run. Since Miroku was wounded, Sango had no choice but to protect him. The blast sent her flying a couple of inches away.

Then from out of no where, a arrow came flying in. It aiming for Kana's mirror. She knew that if she sucked it in, the mirror would crack. So she had no choice but to disappear. The arrow went and hit Kohaku instead, pinning him to the wall.

*****************

Okay don't hate me for stopping it here. I'm gonna start on the next chappie next. So wait for a little while okay! Leave me a review, you don't know how much it means to me! Thanks!

Next Chapter:

Goodbye My Dear, Sweet Kohaku


	11. Goodbye my Dear, Sweet Kohaku

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!! 

A/N: Okay this is my last chapter for tonight enjoy!!! Cuz I gotta go do my homework! Dang I hate it!

Shall We Part

Chapter 11

Goodbye My Dear, Sweet Kohaku

***************

Miroku got up and looked behind him. There he saw Kikyo. She walked over to Kohaku.

"This boy is already dead," she said.

By hearing the word dead, Sango regains conscious. She slowly opens her eyes and noticed Miroku looking at her.

"You okay?" he asked

"M-miroku… where is… Kohaku?"

"He's…okay…" he softly whispered.

Sango got up and saw Kohaku pinned to the wall. 

"Kohaku!!!" She rushed to him. "Your okay…I'm… so… happy…" Sango pulls out the arrow from his chest. 

"You understand… we must take out the shard," Kikyo said.

Sango ignored her, and just sat there, with Kohaku lying on her knees.

"He was dead all along."

"Shut up!" Sango snapped, "Kohaku… Kohaku is not dead! He can't be dead!" Tears began to come out of her eyes.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered.

"I will give you sometime to say goodbye, before I take out the shard," Kikyo said.

"NO!!! KOHAKU!!!" Her voice echoed throughout the castle.

***********

Miroku walked over to her. "Sango…" He hugged her in his arms. "Even though this is hard on you… You know Kohaku wouldn't want you to be sad. His death can't go to waste like this. All we can do is make him a proper burier. And say him a prayer."

Sango sniffed in Miroku's chest. And shook her head.

"Are you ready?" Kikyo asked.

Sango nodded holding back her tears.

Kikyo went over to Kohaku's body and took out the shard. Then it became purified by her touch.

Miroku comforted her some more. 

After Sango finished crying, she walked over to Kohaku's body. She carried it in her arms. Miroku and her left outside.

……………….

They buried his body on top of a cliff, just past Naraku's castle. Sango walked over and placed her mask on the grave.

"Goodbye my dear, sweet Kohaku…" she whispered into the night air, as the last drop of tear fell from her eyes.

*********************

Did you guys enjoy it? *sniff…* *Pass out tissues* Don't cry… Okay it wasn't that sad huh? But I tried my best…*sniff* I hope you enjoyed it…*sniff* Stay toon for the next chapter! And leave me a review to tell me if you like it or hate it, so I will know that my time is worth writing this!

Next Chapter:

Act of Love


	12. Act of Love

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Well sorry to keep you guys hanging. I was still practicing my drawing. Anyways without farther a do… I present you… Shall We Part, Chapter 12... Leave a review if you can! Thanks! Well forgot to tell you, how much I love writing this chapter!

Shall We Part

Chapter 12

Act of Love

****************

Kana appeared before her master. "Sorry, I-I fled."

"Humph, you have failed me Kana. You ran away, without killing any of InuYasha's friends."

"I-I'm sorry sire…"

"So, that kid Kohaku is dead…"

"Yes sire…"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Kana!"

"I-I am…"

***************

InuYasha stopped when he saw the gate. "So… this must be it."

"InuYasha look!" Shippo shouted.

InuYasha turns around and saw Miroku and Sango.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Um… yeah…" Sango replied.

"I-I'm sorry, about what happen to Kohaku…" InuYasha said.

"It's okay… besides Kagome is just beyond this door."

"Okay then… Lets go!"

InuYasha cracked the door with tetsusaiga. He rushed in then stopped, when he saw…

"Kagome…" All of a sudden Inu felt himself lost into a dream. He couldn't believe it, it was Kagome. She seemed well and looks like that Naraku bastard hadn't done anything to her, yet.

"Kagome… I'm so glad your safe!" He rushed to her, then stopped when she aims an arrow at him.

"Kagome! What are you doing!" Shippo shouted, "we're your friends!"

She just stood there glaring at them.

"Looks like Naraku is controlling her some how," Miroku said.

"Friends you say!" she replied, "Don't make me laugh! I remember how you abandon me, InuYasha! You left me, when I needed you the most! You never really care for me! All you care about is KIKYO!!!" She lets go of the arrow.

InuYasha mange to dodge it in time.

"You guys! Leave Kagome to me! Go find that bastard Naraku!" InuYasha shouted.

"O-Okay! Come on Sango, Shippo!" Miroku replied.

They left Inu and Kagome, and looked for Naraku.

************

"This time! I will kill you for sure!!!" Koga shouted.

Kagura was to weak and to wounded to fight. Koga starts to rush in, and before he knew it Kagura disappeared. 

"You bitch!" he shouted.

*************

"Kagome!" InuYasha kept shouting her name over and over.

"Is that all you can do!" she bitched, "You never really cared about me! All you ever see in me, was Kikyo!!!" She shot five arrows at him. InuYasha manged to dodge four of them, but the fifth one hit him.

"Ha, ha, ha! You can't even do shit to me!" she laughed.

"Kagome… I truly cared about you…"

"Lies! All of them! I won't be a weak pathetic fool, who will fail for your lies!!!" 

'Damn it! If I continued this, Kagome will lose her mind completely. Shit what should I do?' InuYasha thought.

"Ha, ha, ha!!! My last arrow! If I miss you this time! Then I will die along with this arrow! So make your choice! Die or let me die!" she laughed insanely.

"Fuck! I'm tired of running!" He put his tetsusaiga away. "I won't let you suffer anymore! Kagome…"

She shoots her last arrow. Inu rush to her side. He is blocking the arrow with his right arm. It goes right threw his shoulder. He gets blow away! 

'Kagome… I won't give up… I can't give up…If I do now… I won't ever get a chance to tell you… tell you that I love you, with all my heart…'

InuYasha slowly opens his eyes, "Kagome… I'm coming…" 

His left hand is covering the wound. He slowly walks up to her. 

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm here, with you… Kagome."

"No! Get away from me!"

"You won't have to fight anymore…"

"No! If you come any closer… I'll, I'll kill this girl's body!"

"Because… I love you…" 

He embrace her in his arms. Kagome eyes widen. 

************

Kana's mirror breaks! 

"What the hell?!" Naraku shouted.

"Is this what they call love?" Kagura asked.

"Their love for each other was to strong. Kagome's soul must've felt that. And so it cracked."

************

"I-InuYasha…" Kagome whispered, "What's going on?"

"Kagome…" his voice with such passion. "I LOVE YOU!"

Kagome gasped at his words. "I-InuYasha???"

He hugged her more tightly in his arms. "I didn't know how much I loved you… until you were gone."

"InuYasha…" was all Kagome could say, "I've been wanting to hear those words from you, for so long. And now…" she began to sniff.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. If only I…" He stopped when he felt her warm lips pressed against his. This time he returned the kiss, making it lasted much more longer.

'All this time, I've been wanting to kiss your soft, sweet, warm lips… And now I knew, I've should of have done this sooner…' Inu thought.

**********

Okay well that's it for this chapter! Did you guys like it? Well then leave me a review telling me what you think! Wow this is the first time I've reach my 4th page! Yah! Well anyways stay toon for my next chapter. 

Next Chapter:

InuYasha Who Lost his Heart (Doesn't it sound like episode 51 title? I guess it does) 


	13. InuYasha Who Lost His Heart

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Well sorry to keep you all waiting! Now hea's my 13th chapter! Enjoy!!!

Shall We Part

Chapter 13

InuYasha Who Lost His Heart

******************

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo!" InuYasha shouted.

"Huh?" They all turned around and saw InuYasha along with Kagome on his back.

"K-kagome!!!" Shippo shouted, "Your alright!"

He ran to her. Kagome got off of InuYasha.

"Shippo!" she yelled back. They ran to hugged each other.

"It's been so long!" he cried.

"I'm so sorry! I won't ever leave you again!"

They all went into silence when the heard Naraku's voice.

"Ha, ha, ha! It seems you guys have made it this far!" He appeared before them, "so InuYasha, I see you got your bitch back!"

"B-bitch!?" Kagome thought.

"Shut the hell up Naraku!!!" InuYasha begins to get piss off.

"Humph, for now I've only come to drop you a little something! Enjoy!" He disappeared.

They see a figure before them.

"Wh-what is that?" Shippo asked.

"No it can't be!" InuYasha shouted.

"K-kikyo…" Kagome said.

"How do you like my present, InuYasha!" Naraku laughed.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Naraku! But I think I can take it from here." Kikyo said.

"So all that time…

[Flashback]

As Kagome was running threw the woods, a stray arrow came out of no where. 

"Ugh…Inu…Yasha…" 

…………..

Koga then sensed an arrow. It came from out of no where. 

"Kagome…Look out!!!" He ran in front of Kagome, which made the arrow hit him instead.

"No! Koga!!!" Kagome screamed.

[Flashback ends]

It… was you Kikyo…" Kagome said.

InuYasha looked at her confusingly. 

"Kagome! Tell me what Kikyo did to you!"

Kagome didn't say anything but stare at Kikyo.

Kikyo takes out an arrow. "She will be the first to die!" She lets go of the arrow. It went flying towards Kagome.

"Kagome! Look Out!!!" InuYasha shouted.

She couldn't hear InuYasha, or noticed the arrow.

"Kagome!!! Kagome!!!" he shouted.

A big light engulf the two priestess. As the view starts to clear, InuYasha sees Kagome laying on the ground.

"You! Kikyo! What have you done to her!!!" InuYasha demanded.

"Humph, foolish InuYasha! Don't you know that the arrow I shot, sucked all her souls into me!" Kikyo laughed, "I should simply thank Naraku for giving me this new body!"

He is so piss off that he draws out tetsusaiga. "I will cut you in half, so the souls will be free!"

He rushed to attack her, 'I can see the wind… and there, the wind scar forms…' "Kaze no Ki-"

"Ha, of all the moves! You choose the weakest of them all!" Kikyo shoots an arrow, it hits tetsusaiga sending it a couple of inches away.

"Wh-what the hell! Shit! I remember, that stupid arrow!" 

"If you get your sword, I will kill this girl, and she will disappear from this world forever."

"Who says if I need the sword to kick your ass!!!"

"Come InuYasha! And let me see your true form! Ha, ha, ha!!!" Kikyo laughed.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura appeared.

Inu dodges it in time. 

"Fuck now it's you, too!"

"InuYasha! Let us handle Kagura!" Miroku shouted.

"Finish off Kikyo!!!" Shippo screamed.

"Right," he replied.

He looks for tetsusaiga.

"Humph, now is my chance I see…" Kikyo whispered.

He got to tetsusaiga in time.

"Now die!!!"

Inu turns around and sees Kikyo aiming the arrow at Kagome.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!!!" His blood starts to pump. His claws starts to become sharper.

"I see, so this is the form…" Kikyo whispered, "to bad you have to die…" She then shoots an arrow at him, again. It went straight and pierce threw his chest.

"Is that the best you could've done!" Inu shouted furiously.

"What the… my arrows…"

"Die you fucken bitch!!!"

*******************

Okay that's it for this chapter. Kikyo fan I'm so sorry, Kikyo have to die in such a horrible way. Or is she even gonna die? Stay toon for the next chapter, that I will post up tomorrow at 12:45 pm pacific. I get early dismissal! Yah! Well then all you have to do now is leave me a review! SO LEAVE ME ONE OR I WON'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! MUHAHAHAHA!!! Okay just kidding. I just want to know if my time is worth writhing this fic, okay. So PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!

Next Chapter

For The One I Love… (what well happen to our two fav couples…)


	14. For The One I Love

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: SORRY to keep ya waiting! Anyways hea's my next chapter! READ AND REVIEW!!! Also just so you know! InuYasha is In his DEMON FORM!!!

Shall We Part

Chapter 14

For The One I Love

*************

"W-what??? My, my arrow…" Kikyo stammered.

"Ha!" Demon Inu laughed, "Was that all you got, Bitch!"

"InuYasha… have you become so weak, that you can't even tell that isn't me…" Kikyo appeared from out of nowhere.

"Kikyo!?" Shippo shouted.

"But I thought that Kikyo was over there fighting InuYasha?" Sango asked confusingly.

"It seems there are two Kikyo," Miroku said.

"But which one is the real one?" Shippo asked.

"NO! I… I am the real one!" clone Kikyo shouted.

"What a weak clone you've made, Naraku," Kikyo said, "Now Die!"

She shoots one of her arrow. It went straight at the clone, purifying its body. All the souls went flying back to Kagome's body.

"It… was only one of Naraku's puppet," Miroku said.

"Why would Naraku make a puppet of Kikyo?" Shippo asked.

"It seems, he was trying to set Kagome and InuYasha up," Sango said, "Just like 50 years ago…"

"It doesn't matter to me, if that was only a clone!" Demon Inu shouted, "At least the real bitch is here now!"

He jumps to Kikyo and slashes her with his claws. Kikyo took a few steps back and fell to her knees.

"I-InuYasha… what have you become?" she asked.

"This is the real me! The demon that I will become with the jewel of four souls."

Kagome regains conscious. "I-InuYasha…" she called out his name.

"Get ready to die, my bitch!"

Kikyo stared into his eyes, showing no sign of fear.

"Kill me… if that is what you desire…" she said calmly, "besides I'm already one of the dead…" 

"With pleasure!" InuYasha gets ready to slash her.

"NO! INUYASHA! YOU MUSTN'T KILL KIKYO! You mustn't kill the one you love most!" Kagome shouted.

Her voice caught his attention. He turned around and stared at Kagome.Inu tries to remember and get a hold of himself.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looks for tetsusaiga. She sees it and went to go get it.

"How can this girl… be able to call out to him?" Kikyo thought, "Does the bond that they have, is really this strong?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, "Here, take tetsusaiga!"

She walks towards him.

"Ugh! NO! STAY BACK!"

"InuYasha… I'm here with you… you don't have to fight this by yourself…"

"K…Kagome…" he whispered.

"InuYasha!" she runs to him.

"No, stay back! Stay the hell away from me!!!" He jumps a couple of steps back.

"InuYasha, you don't have to be afraid of me!" She drops the sword on the ground, then slowly took careful steps toward him.

'Kill her! Kill anybody that is in your way!' Inu then bust out laughing.

"You think by calling his name a few times, that he will be back!" Inu shouted.

"What do you mean? InuYasha… InuYasha is that you?" Kagome asked.

"Foolish women! I've heard enough! I will kill that bitch first, then I'll come hunt you down!"

'No! He must mean Kikyo. Kikyo… I won't let him kill Kikyo. I have to protect her. If she dies then… InuYasha will be all alone in this world. And I don't want the one I love, to suffer… I will protect Kikyo, even if it means my life…' Kagome thought.

"Ha, ha, ha!!! Die!!!" He rushes forward to her.

"No, InuYasha!!!"

He slashes the body in front of him. He then sees Kagome collapsing to the ground.

InuYasha then returns to his normal self. He notice Kagome, "W-what have I done… Kagome… KAGOME!!!"

*********************

Okay that's the end of chapter 14. I hope you guys like it. Please don't hate me, for stopping it here. I just want you guys to wait, learn to be patience. Okay J/K. Anyways leave me a review so I'll know that my time writing this fic is worth it. Thank you for reading!!!

Next Chapter:

Smile For Me… (what becomes of Kagome…)


	15. Smile For Me

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Okay people, thank you for the great reviews! I got nothing to say, so enjoy this chapter! 

Shall We Part

Chapter 15

Smile For Me

*********************

[Flashback]

"Ha, ha, ha!!! Die!!!" He rushes forward to her.

"No, InuYasha!!!"

He slashes the body in front of him. He then sees Kagome collapsing to the ground.

InuYasha then returns to his normal self. He notice Kagome, "W-what have I done… Kagome… KAGOME!!!"

[End Flashback]

He catches her in his arms, before she hit's the ground.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" InuYasha cried her name over and over.

"I-InuYasha…" she whispered weakly, "I-I'm so glad your back…" she gave him a weak smile.

"Kagome! What have I done!"

"E-everything is okay now, as long as your back…"

Kikyo stared at those two, "That girl… she would even go this far, meaning to sacrifice her life for him… and she is not regretting it." 'Humph, reminds me of myself…'

Inuyasha hugged Kagome in his chest. She could feel his heart beating. Silently and slowly, as though it was going to stop.

"InuYasha… promise me," tears came out of her eyes, "You'll live… please defeat Naraku and live… for me…"

By hearing her words, Inuyasha couldn't help it. Tears came falling out of his eyes.

"Fool, how can I ever live without you!"

"Promise me… InuYasha…" her voice getting weaker by the minute.

Nearby Sango, Miroku, and Shippo saw what was happening. Sango starts to cry in Miroku's chest. Shippo wanted to go over there, to Kagome. But Miroku just nodded his head no. They all watch and mourn for there friend, who gave her life to protect Inuyasha.

"InuYasha…" she called out his name again.

"Kagome…" 

Kagome smiled, "tears… InuYasha please be happy…"

He couldn't help it, tears just rolled down more every time he hears Kagome calling his name.

"InuYasha… please do me one last wish…"

He shooked his head, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Smile… for me…"

He gasped, "Fool, how can I… how can I smile, knowing your going to leave! I LOVE YOU KAGOME!!!"

"Then… please… give me one last smile, before… I… part from this world…" she begged him.

Tears came rushing out of his eyes, he gave her a weak smile.

"I… thank you… my love…" she collapsed in his arms.

InuYasha could hear her heart skip a beat. He listen to the pound of her heart, it pounded slower and slower. Before he knew it stopped…

"Kagome… Kagome… No Kagome!!! You can't leave me!!!" his cried echoed throughout the castle.

***************

Did you guys like? Sorry for stopping it here. Gotta go record Yugi-Oh, for my brother. Well leave a review and tell me what you think. *Pass out tissue* Here you guys go…*sniff* Kagome is dead…*blows nose* Stay toon for the Next chappie!


	16. Lost In A Dream

Disclaimer!!! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry Kagome fan! But Kagome is dead! Well I know you can guess what happen. Inu defeats Naraku. He wishes for Kagome…blah, blah, balh!!! They live happily ever after… Well it ain't gonna happen in this fic, MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Shall We Part

Chapter 16

Lost In A Dream

******************

"Ha, ha, ha!" Naraku laughed, "So your bitch is finally dead!"

"Shut the FUCK UP!" InuYasha shouted, "I'm fucken tired of hear you yap your ugly ass mouth! I will kill you, this time!!!"

He gave Kagome to Miroku and Sango, "Watch her for me…"

He went to get tetsusaiga, "Kagome… I'll do it, I'll kill Naraku… for you…"

He walks toward the figure approaching him.

"Come, my boy! Lets play!!!"

He sucks in Kagura and Kana.

"W-why???" Kagura shouted.

"Do you think I need bitches like you to live!? Now come and be one with me!!!"

Inuyasha gets tetsusaiga ready. "There, I can see the wind scar forming…"

He rushes to Naraku, "Kaze No Kizu!!!"

The attack slashes his body in half, but it regenerated.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do! You HANYOU!!!" He close in from behind InuYasha, "Now come and join with me!!!" He sucks him in.

****************

"InuYasha!" Shippo screamed, "he's being suck in by Naraku!!!"

"He won't die that easily," Miroku said.

They looked and saw Kikyo aiming an arrow at Naraku.

"Humph! You wanna come join him!" Naraku laughed.

"Shut the hell up!!! And DIE!!!" she shoots the arrow. It went flying straight to the spot were InuYasha has been sucked in.

"Ha, ha, ha!!! I don't feel a thing!"

*******************

"InuYasha!" he heard a voice calling him.

"W-what…" he awoken when he noticed Kagome.

"Silly, it's about time you woke up!"

"W-where am I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Your at my house…"

"Kagome… Is it really you!!!"

"Inu…Yasha…" she looked at him awkwardly, "what are you-"

She stopped when she felt his arms wrapped around her, from behind.

"I had a nightmare… I thought I lost you…"

"…Inu…yasha… don't be silly," Kagome turned around and looked him in the eyes, "Promise you'll stay with me… forever…"

"I…promise…"

Kagome slowly closed her eyes, her lips moving closer to InuYasha's. He noticed it, and pressed his lips against her in return. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist. 

'Kagome is alive… maybe what happen was only a dream… yes, a bad dream… Now I can start over with Kagome, and live in this world with her…' Inu thought.

*****************

"InuYasha!!!" his three friends kept calling his name, to see if he was alive.

****************

'Voices? I hear voices calling my name… but who are they?'

Inuyasha woked up with Kagome sleeping next to him.

"Hey Kagome," he whispered.

She awoken when she felt warm lips kissing her forehead.

"InuYasha… what is it?"

"Don't you think I should go back? What if they are worried?"

"But you promise me… you promise me you'll stay by my side… always and forever…" she cried.

"But we have friends waiting for us, over there…"

"No! All I want is you!"

"Ka-" he stopped when he felt her lips pressed against his.

'Kagome… this is not Kagome! The Kagome I knew, would never act like this!' 

Inu stopped the kiss, "What the hell do you want with me!"

"What do you mean? InuYasha what are you talking about!"

"Your not Kagome! The Kagome I loved, would never act like this!"

"Inu…Yasha… don't you want to stay here with me?" she cried, "don't you love me anymore?"

"J-just shut the hell up!" he shouted.

**************

"Inu Yasha!"

*************

"My, my friends. They are all waiting for me to go back!"

"Inu…yasha…"

"Goodbye… Kagome… this was to good to be true…" he whispered.

**************

They saw InuYasha slash out from Naraku's body. They all sigh in relief. 

"What?" Inu asked.

"It's nothing! Now let's finish him!" Miroku shouted.

"Yeah! Let's end this!" Sango yelled.

"Come on InuYasha, what are you waiting for!" Shippo shouted, "to scared!!!"

They all rushed before him.

"Hey! That was my lines! You guys took my lines!!!" He yelled back.

'Even if it was a dream… I would've stay by your side forever…Kagome.'

He rushed to catch up with them.

******************

Yah! I finally finish this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me a review! Thanks!

Next Chapter:

Final Showdown


	17. Final Showdown

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!

A/N: Well since ya can't wait! Hea's is my next chappie! READ AND REVIEW!!!

Shall We Part

Chapter 17

Final Showdown

***************

"Naraku! You bastard die!!!" InuYasha shouted.

"Well, well ,well… It seems the mutt has finally gotten out the dog pound!" 

"Is that all you got!" InuYasha uses his wind scar.

Sango then attacks him from the side with her boomerang. Miroku sucked some of Naraku's parts. 

"Yeah! Go get him you guys!" Shippo shouted.

They all fought bravely. But after every time they attacked him, his body regenerate. 

"We have got to do something else, we are just wasting our energy!" Sango shouted.

'Damn! If only Kagome was here… we could win…' Inu thought.

"Kikyo… aren't you going to help InuYasha and them?" Shippo asked.

Kikyo just stood there, ignoring the little fox. "I guess… I owe you, this time… Kagome…"

She picked up an arrow, aims for Naraku's heart. "DIE! ONIGUMO!!!" 

It went flying through the air and hit the spider shape scar on his back.

"You!" Naraku turns around and noticed Kikyo shot the arrow, "You fucken bitch!" He reaches for her and squeeze her in his hand.

Kikyo didn't know what to do except screamed, "InuYasha!!!"

InuYasha heard her cried. He rushes to help her, but got hit to the ground. "K-Kikyo…"

His vision begins blur, as looks again he sees Kagome instead of Kikyo, "Kagome!!!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at him confusingly.

"You bitch! Let go of her! Sankoutessou!" He snapped of Naraku's arm, "Kagome…" 

He grabs her just in time and out of the way, before Naraku struck back.

"Kagome you okay?" he asked. He sees an unconscious Kikyo lying in his arms. "K-kikyo…"

Naraku was getting piss off, he wasn't able to kill the mutt yet. "Why you!!!"

"InuYasha…" Kikyo whispered, "his weakness… is the spider on his back…"

"Spider on his back? Thank you Kikyo." He rushed off.

InuYasha stood there, while Naraku was coming closer to attack him.

"There! I see it… the wind scar is form with his demonic power."

"InuYasha! DIE!!!"

"BAKURYUUHA!!!" 

His attack cut Naraku into many pieces. "Now Miroku! Use your wind tunnel!"

"Right!" he removed the beads "WIND TUNNEL!!!"

It sucked up Naraku. "NOOOO! I CAN"T DIE!!!" he disappeared into Miroku's wind tunnel.

They saw something shiny, that Naraku dropped.

"It's the shikon no tama…" Sango said.

InuYasha walked over to it, "Kikyo… what are you going to do with it?"

"Humph! What a stupid question! Your going to resurrect this human. Are you not InuYasha?" Kikyo asked.

********************

Okay everyone! This chapter was a boring chapter! I didn't know what the heck I was typing. But I promise you that the next chapter is going to be much, much, much! BETTER!!! THAN THIS ONE! I'm sorry if you have no idea what is happening cuz neither do I. And I know Naraku died one of the most stupidest way ever! Okay stay toon for my next chappie!

Next Chapter:

Reawakening 


	18. Reawakening

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!!!

A/N: Okay hea's my next chapter! I forgot to thank you guys for the great reviews! And like I promise I hope this chapter is going to be sooooo much better than my last chapter. Okay Enjoy!

Shall We Part

Chapter 18

Reawakening

*******************

"Kikyo…" InuYasha whispered.

"She have shown me, that she surpasses me. You heart only have room for one person. InuYasha… even if I leave this world… would you hate me now?"

"K-kikyo… I…"

"The jewel is glowing…" Shippo shouted.

"It must mean…it is time…"

"Time for what?" Inu asked.

"My duty here on Earth is done… now that Naraku is dead…"

She walks over to InuYasha, gives him the jewel and hugs him, "Goodbye…" 'I guess I have finally accepted my death…'

Souls starts come out of her body and they all went into Kagome's. Kikyo then disappear forever more.

"Goodbye… Kikyo…" InuYasha whispered.

"InuYasha look!" Shippo shouted.

He turned around and noticed that Kagome was breathing.

"Kagome!" he walks toward her and carries her in his arms, "Lets go home…"

*****************************

"Ugh… w-where am I?" 

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted.

She slowly open her eyes, "I-InuYasha…" 

"Kagome, is it really you!" he hugged her in his arms.

Kagome sat there blushing, "InuYasha…"

"I missed you! Ever since that time…

[Flashback]

"I-InuYasha…" Kagome whispered, "What's going on?"

"Kagome…" his voice with such passion. "I LOVE YOU!"

Kagome gasped at his words. "I-InuYasha???"

He hugged her more tightly in his arms. "I didn't know how much I loved you… until you were gone."

"InuYasha…" was all Kagome could say, "I've been wanting to hear those words from you, for so long. And now…" she began to sniff.

[End Flashback]

I wanted to hold you again…"

"Oh, InuYasha! I missed you to!" she cried.

*************************

Okay people don't hate me! But I decided to stop it here! HAHAHAHA!!! If I have continued writing, the next chapter would've been the last. So I decided to stop it here. Anyways stay toon for the next chappie!

Next chapter:

A Day In Heaven


	19. A Day in Heaven

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!

A/N: Yah, I know that last chappie was very short. Hopefully I can make this one longer! And thank you guys sooooo much for liking my fic!!!

Shall We Part

Chapter 19

A Day In Heaven

*******************

Koga came running in, "Where's Kagome!!!"

"Kagome went out for a walk with InuYasha," Shippo said.

"Oh! I guess that means she is okay now right?" 

"Yeah! Do you want to leave her something?"

"Oh, no it's okay. Later!" Koga rushed off.

*******************

InuYasha and Kagome was sitting on the branch of Goshinboku. Inu was hugging Kagome tightly so she wouldn't fall.

"And so… what happen to Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"She left… this world…"

"Oh… InuYasha…"

"What?"

"Don't you at least miss her?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because… whenever I see you with her… you always seem so…"

"So… what?" he asked.

"You know… just really comfortable around her."

"And you don't think I'm not comfortable around you?"

"Well…I…"

"It's okay now…"

"Huh?" Kagome asked confusingly, "what do you mean?"

"I can finally let go of the memory of Kikyo…"

"InuYasha…"

"You're the one I love… Kagome…"

Kagome stared back at.

"I-I didn't know how to confess to you before… but now… Kagome… will… you… be… my… mate?"

Kagome faced turned red as a tomato. "InuYasha… I…don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything… Just promise me… you won't ever leave me again. And please stay with me forever…"

"InuYasha… I promise…" Kagome smiled as tears begin to roll down her eyes. 

InuYasha then gently touched her cheek and wiped away her tears, "I don't ever want to see you cry anymore… Kagome…"

"Oh InuYasha…"

"Kagome…" He leaned toward, until their lips were only an inch apart. "I Love You… my Kagome…"

"I love you, too… InuYasha…" And their eyes closed as their lips met.

****************

"What is going on?" Kaeda asked.

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku rushed in.

"The well!" Shippo cried.

"Sango, go find Kagome and InuYasha!" Miroku shouted.

"Right! Kirara lets go!" 

*******************

InuYasha stopped when he felt something strange.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"The Jewel is glowing," he said.

*******************

"It must mean one thing," Kaeda said.

**********************

Okay don't hate me for stopping it here! I just wanted you guys to wait be patience.

Okay to tell you the truth… If you really want to know… The next chapter is my final chapter of Shall We Part. So I won't tell you the title or what is going to happen. Aren't I mean? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! So leave me a review! Or else I won't write the last chapter!!! HAHAHA!!!


	20. Until We Meet Again

Disclaimer! I do not own InuYasha!

A/N: Okay people just wanted to tell you that this is my last chapter of Shall We Part. I just wanted you guys to know how much I have enjoy writing this fic. And I love reading all your guys review! Well I'm working on another fic of InuYasha. I hope that, that one will be just as good as this one! This last chapter is dedicated to all you guys who is reading this fic. Love you guys lots! And thank you very much for reading.

Shall We Part

Chapter 20

Until We Meet Again…

*******************

"InuYasha! Kagome! Come quick!" Sango shouted.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"You gotta come look!" She replied.

"Kagome, lets go," InuYasha said.

"Oh, okay." She got on Inu's back and he jumped towards the well.

******************

Kagome got off of InuYasha when they got.

"You guys… what's wrong?" Kagome asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

They didn't say anything.

"InuYasha? What's going on?" she cried.

InuYasha turned around, he couldn't tell her.

"InuYasha!" she touched him, but her hand went through him.

InuYasha then again felt like tears were going to come out of his eyes.

"What's happening to me?" 

Sango stared at her for a moment, then she turned around and cried on Miroku's chest.

Shippo began to cry also. Nobody said anything. '

"You guys what's wrong?" she asked again.

Nobody said anything, until Kaeda went and told her.

"Kagome… since the jewel is whole again… your mission is completed."

"What do you mean???"

"Since you are a person from the other world, ye can't stay here."

"So, your saying I can't stay here any longer. I can't be with InuYasha or Shippo and them?"

"I'm sorry Kagome… I didn't know that this was going to happen."

"The well is closing up," Miroku said.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around and noticed that too.

"It is calling you back, Kagome…" Kaeda said.

"But I don't want to go! I wanna stay here with InuYasha! I promised him I won't ever leave him again." she cried.

InuYasha couldn't help it. He went to her and then hugged her in his arms. "Kagome…"

"InuYasha… I don't want to go back! I wanna be with you…"

Inu fought hard to hold his tears. "Kagome I know… I don't want you to go."

"InuYasha! Promise me you will be with me always! Promise me you will keep holding me in your arms and don't ever let go…"

"Kagome, I promise."

The jewel begins to shine. Then slowly the well and Kagome disappeared…

"No!!! INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed.

**************************

"I'm back… back in mine own time…" Kagome began to cry, "I didn't want to leave. I wanted to be with InuYasha! Even if it meant giving up my own world."

"Gramps, Kagome is back!" Souta shouted.

"Kagome! Your okay?" her Grandpa said.

She tries to hide her tears, and acted like nothing happen.

"Yeah, I'm back…" she said sadly.

They helped her up and got her things.

"I'm gonna go take a nap now, so if you need me just call."

"Gramps she looks pretty depress," Souta said.

"Must be about something with InuYasha…" 

******************

As Kagome got to her room she cried some more. She stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Kagome… may I come in?" her mother asked.

"Oh mom!" She cried some more.

Her mother gave her a tissue, "So what happen? Why are you crying?"

Then Kagome told her, her story. And how InuYasha and her have to part. 

"Oh, Kagome… I wish there was something I can do to help."

"It's okay now mom…" she sniffed, "Even if you tried, I don't think you could've done anything."

"Sweetie…" she comforted Kagome until she fell asleep.

***************

"Look at him, Miroku," Sango said, "He must be so alone right now."

"Miroku," Kaeda said, "Go call InuYasha in here."

"InuYasha!" Miroku shouted, "Kaeda wants to see you!"

"Huh? Kaeda? Oh, okay…" He jumped off the tree and slowly walked towards Kaeda hut.

"InuYasha!" Shippo shouted excitedly.

'What's that brat so happy about?' he thought, "What do you want?"

"InuYasha do ye wish to be with Kagome???" 

"Of course! I can't live without her!"

"Then it is done."

"What the heck are you talking about Kaeda?"

*****************

"I guess from now on…I won't be able to see InuYasha anymore… I will have to go to school and go back to my regular life… my life without InuYasha…"

…………….

"Kagome!" her friends shouted, "So your finally back!"

"Did the rash on your stomach go away, yet?"

'What? Guess Grandpa must've ran out of fake illness… I guess he won't have to make up anymore weird one…now…'

"So how are you and your selfish, rude, violent, boyfriend doing?"

Kagome stopped in her steps.

"Well? Did you guys break up or something?"

"Well… um… we're kind of having some problems."

"What kind?"

"You know, he can't visit me anymore… and all those stuff…" she laughed, hiding her sadness.

"So are you guys still together?" 

"I guess… yes," Kagome said.

"Well hope things work out for you guys."

"Okay, thank you…"

And they walked into their classroom.

*************

Kagome sigh, "Finally school is over… I wonder what InuYasha is doing right now…Oh InuYasha I miss you sooo much."

She walked up the steps to the shrine.

"And so that's how I met her."

"Very interesting."

"I guess grandpa has a visitor…"

As got up to the shrine she saw her grandpa talking to a young men about her age. He was wearing all red and had long white hairs.

Kagome stopped and stared at the boy before her, "InuYasha!!!" Tears came rushing down her eyes. 

InuYasha heard her called out his name and turned around.

"Kagome…"

"InuYasha!" She ran to him and hugged him, "I miss you so much!"

"Kagome! I have miss you, too." He held her tightly in his arms.

"Okay I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone." her grandpa said and left.

"InuYasha, is this a dream? Are you really here with me?"

"Kagome this time, it's for real… I promised you that I'll be by your side always and I would keep holding you in my arms, like this forever…"

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, "How did you come back?"

"I used the jewel, and wished to be by your side forever."

"InuYasha, I love you!"

"I love you too, my Kagome…"

InuYasha held Kagome tightly in his arms. As their eyes met, InuYasha leaned forward and pressed his lips against her.

'Kagome ever since I met you. I found my place in life. You taught me how to live and love

again. And so now I know… I'm not alone, because your right here with me… And that's why I love you…'

************************

Okay see! A very happy ending! So did you guys like this fic? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I hope that my next fic will be as good as this one. 

Question or Comment?

Please feel free to contact me at lil_princessanime@yahoo.com

THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS FANFIC!!! LOVE YOU ALL LOTS!!!

~Kiyo

************************************

My next fanfic is called: **Before I fall in Love**

****

Summary: Kagome has never fallen in love before or doesn't know how it feels? Until she meets InuYasha. Who changes her world forever… And yes this is a Inu/Kag fic.


End file.
